


e-boys are ruining my life!

by idkspookystuff



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Angst, Multi, Nipple Play, Prostitution, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Shane Madej, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: "We had a meeting about it at Panera Bread.”“You had a meeting about it?” Shane asks. And then, as if this is the most incredulous part, “at aPanera Bread?”-Shane comes out as bi to Sara and she knows that he loves her and she's more than enough. But she also can't stop herself from wondering what he'd be like with a man. Enter Ryan.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - Valentine's Exchange





	e-boys are ruining my life!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViceCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/gifts).



> i'm so nervous ahhh
> 
> this fic is for [vice!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/profile) they requested sex worker ryan, something sweet and easy, and FILTH. they also gave me the reigns to run wild, which is where this disaster came from. i hope that you love it!
> 
> this is for the shyan shipping society's vday exchange! i'm so honored to write amongst such a talented group, and once you finish my fic, you should for sure go read everyone else's! 
> 
> a special thank you to [josie](https://twitter.com/kafekaiana) for making sure my writing isn't shit. love u
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic! if you do, please consider leaving a kuddo and a comment. they make me super happy and i'll try my best to reply!! okay that's it! i love you drink water!!
> 
> [-is <3](https://twitter.com/rosegoldphil)
> 
> DISCLAIMER 
> 
> this fic does deal with prostitution. it was super important to me that everything was consensual, which is why a considerable amount of time is spent discussing consent! however, ryan is paid for the sex acts that take place in this fic. if that makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to leave, no hard feelings! let me know if you think i should add any additional tags! thank you! <3

Sara thinks about it all day.

She thinks about it when she wakes up next to Shane and Obi. Shane’s drowning in the comforter, Obi perched on his shoulder, staring at Sara. Shane looks so comfortable and there’s nothing that Sara would rather do than lay back down next to him and sleep for a while longer. But she’s got to go into the office early, a big project on the horizon, so she untangles herself from the covers as gently as she can and walks to the kitchen to feed Obi.

She thinks about it while she’s feeding Obi. She thinks about it in the shower. She thinks about it on the drive into work. She thinks about it at her desk.

She’s still thinking about it at lunch. And perhaps that’s why she feels inclined to take her sandwich and sit next to Curly, invested in pouring hot sauce on a container of rice. “What’s on your mind, _querida_?” Curly asks.

He doesn’t even look up from his rice. Sometimes, Sara swears he must be psychic. “I have kind of a strange question,” she says.

Curly looks over at her. “A strange question?” he asks. At her nod, he hums. “ _Qué intrigante_ ,” he says. He takes a bite of his rice and adds, “continue.”

Sara takes a deep breath. She’s never been squeamish about sex stuff, but there’s something about this that feels different. Delicate. Maybe that’s because it has to do with Shane. “Say, hypothetically.” She looks over her shoulder and then finishes in a low voice, “I wanted to hire a cute bisexual guy for, ah, sexual purposes.”

Curly’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You and Shane broke up?”

“Not-” Sara takes a drink from her water bottle, suddenly parched, “not quite.” 

Curly chuckles. “That tree of a man is available for the climb? Oh mami.” Curly takes a napkin to fan himself with. “I would offer my services but, as you may know, I don’t play for your team.”

“A pity,” Sara answers. She takes a bite of her sandwich and then asks, “so you don’t know anyone?”

Curly rolls his eyes. “What kind of man do you take me for?” He pulls out his phone. “Of course I do.”

*

Sara’s not entirely sure she’s going to go through with it.

Ryan’s website is very professionally done, at least. She was kind of expecting it to be more seedy, or perhaps to have more bright pop-ups. Still, her skin feels hot even just being on it. She looks around the office, as if she’ll catch someone looking at her. Everyone’s focused on their own work, with their headphones on. The only people who aren’t are Steven, Adam, and Andrew, the three of whom are bunched up together, looking at something on Steven’s computer. As if he can feel her eyes on him, Steven looks up at Sara, gives her a bright smile, and waves. Sara goes red as she waves back, and immediately turns back to her computer. It feels a little weird to be on a prostitute’s website in the same room as Steven Lim, but it’s for Shane.

Sara clicks on Ryan’s about page.

**21st Century Prostitution**

_You know what’s creepy about prostitution? The lack of consent (is hopefully what you said). That’s why I do prostituion differently. First, schedule an appointment. Clothes on, we talk about our boundaries and see if we have chemistry. If we do, we can discuss prices and services. If not, we part with no hard feelings. If so, we hopefully part with some hard feelings ;). See list of services below._

Sara’s eyes bulge a little bit at the prices. Granted, she has no idea what a prostitute should cost, and she doesn’t really want that Google on her Buzzfeed computer. She looks over her shoulder again at the Worth It Boys. Andrew presses a gentle kiss to the top of Steven’s head. It really is too pure for what’s occurring on her computer.

She fills out the form to request a meeting and then sips her coffee. She looks at it for a long minute. Is it really a good idea to request a prostitute without Shane’s knowledge? Would Shane even be into it? Is she wasting her time?

Sara isn’t really sure. But it feels like a missed opportunity to not even try.

She presses send.

*

Ryan, as it turns out, is one of the most gorgeous men Sara’s ever met.

He’s probably a little under six foot with tanned skin and big muscles and fluffy looking hair and one of the sweetest smiles she’s ever seen in her life. His eyes are a deep brown that she feels like she’s drowning in. She nearly swoons when he catches her eye as she waves him over to her table.

He’s also incredibly sweet. He keeps making her laugh, offers to Venmo her for her food (“it’s not fair that I got to choose the place but you have to pay”) and listens to her as she talks about her job at Buzzfeed, occasionally interrupting to ask her questions. And he sounds genuinely interested. If this was a date, she would have let him fuck her over the table already, no questions asked.

“So let’s talk business,” Ryan says after a bit. “You want me to fuck your boyfriend.”

Sara feels a bit like drowning in her boba tea. It’s one thing to talk about this theoretically with Curly, or to write it down on an Internet form. It’s another thing entirely to hear a stranger say it, especially like that, and _especially_ because Ryan’s the one who’s going to do it.

“Yeah,” Sara answers. She grabs the straw and absently stirs her boba. “So my boyfriend recently came out-”

Ryan sucks in a breath. “I’m sorry.”

“-as bisexual,” Sara adds.

“Ooo, okay,” Ryan nods. “So what? You think he needs an experience with a dude?”

“I don’t know,” Sara replies honestly. It’s a difficult thing to put into words, this feeling in her chest. “I don’t think he _needs_ to have sex with a guy to be bisexual. I just know that he’s never had an experience like that. And he told me he didn’t need anything but me, which I know but.” She shrugs. “It’s just something I can’t give him that I want to have. If just once.”

Ryan nods along. He takes a contemplative bite of his sandwich and then replies. “I think I get it.” He reaches into his backpack and pulls out, of all things, a notebook and a pen. He flips through it (Sara’s eyes almost bulge out of her skull at how many pages are full) and clicks open his pen to write. “Let’s talk logistics.”

“Like what?” Sara asks.

“Anything. Everything. Hard limits, soft limits, kinks. What you want to happen.”

Sara takes another sip of her boba. “Well-”

*

Sara nearly tackles Shane the minute he walks through the door.

He stumbles backwards as she wraps her arms around him as soon as he shuts it, his backpack banging into the wall. She absently hopes nothing expensive was in there, but Ryan’s in their bedroom and she doesn’t have much room in her brain left for any thought other than that. 

“Jesus Christ,” Shane says. He gets an arm around her waist to steady them and laughs. “I knew you liked my hair longer but I didn’t know you liked it that much.”

Sara can’t stop the big, goofy smile that spreads across her face. “I have a surprise for you.”

Shane narrows his eyes at her. She probably should be offended, but the last time she tried to surprise him they ended up in a Vegas ER where Shane had a dragon dildo surgically removed. She doesn’t have the best track record with surprises, but she has hopes that this one will be better. “Do you trust me?” she asks.

Shane’s expression softens. “Of course I do, baby.”

He tries to brush her hair back, but she catches his wrist and uses it to drag him to the bedroom door. “Okay, don’t freak out,” she says as she pushes open the door. Ryan’s sitting on their bed, looking gorgeous in a white linen shirt, torn jeans, still wearing his shoes. He looks, in short, like a wet dream.

“Hi,” Ryan says, and Shane promptly freaks out.

“Nope.” Shane turns on his heels and walks into the living room. Sara can sense the tension on him. She shoots an apologetic look to Ryan, who holds up his hands, and then she follows Shane. 

He’s pacing between two chairs, his shoes leaving marks on the hardwood. “You’re gonna scuff the floor,” Sara points out. When Shane gives her a crazed look, she says, “you don’t even know why he’s here.”

Shane’s voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper. “You’re gonna tell me he’s not a prostitute?”

Either Shane’s very confident or Sara’s easy to read. It’s probably a mixture of both. “I mean,” she cracks her knuckles against her chest and apparently that’s all the confirmation Shane needs.

He runs a hand through his hair, gathers it in one hand like he’s planning on putting it in a ponytail, and lets it fall again. “I cannot believe you hired a-” he glances to the bedroom door and hisses, “ _prostitute_.”

Sara rolls her eyes. “Okay, well, you don’t need to say it like that. Sex work isn’t shameful, Shane.” He sits on the couch and she sits down next to him, puts a hand on his knee. “He’s not like, a _prostitute_ prostitute. It’s a consensual thing. We had a meeting about it at Panera Bread.”

“You had a meeting about it?” Shane asks. And then, as if this is the most incredulous part, “at a _Panera Bread_?!” 

“It’s 2021, Shane, people have meetings about sex at Panera Bread,” Sara replies. She grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers together. “Listen, we don’t have to do anything. He said it himself, no hard feelings. But if you do want to try something, he’s really nice and funny and he’s gorgeous. I think you’ll get along really well.”

That seems to relax Shane a little bit. He looks over at her through floppy hair. He looks fucking terrified, but his eyes are full of a brave resolve. She kisses him just for that. “I mean,” Shane says. “It would be rude of me not to at least say hello.”

Sara follows Shane as he crosses the room to pet Obi, and then walks to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Ryan’s lounging out on their bed, scrolling through Twitter. When he hears the door click, he sits up and looks at Shane. “Listen, man, nothing needs to happen. I can dip if you want me to, no hard feelings.”

Shane still looks a little freaked out. His hand reaches for Sara and she grabs it. “I don’t-I,” he waves his free hand. “What’s your name? Am I allowed to know?”

Ryan smiles. “I’m Ryan,” he says.

“Shane,” he answers. Shane sits next to Ryan on the bed, which seems like a step in the right direction. “So this whole thing is like. A consensual thing?”

Ryan nods. “Totally,” he says. “It’s 100% my choice to be here. The money’s a nice little bonus.” He turns so that he’s sitting on one leg. “Your girlfriend and I went over everything, but we can go over it too, if you want. We had a meeting about it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Shane answers. He shoots a look at Sara. “At Panera Bread.” 

Sara shrugs as if to apologize. “It’s the 21st century,” Ryan says. “It’s where people have sex meetings.”

“Sex meetings,” Shane mutters. He takes in a deep breath and then, on the exhale, asks, “so what did you two talk about at this sex meeting?”

“Well,” Ryan starts. “You have a say, of course. But your lovely girlfriend brought in this chair.” He motions to the kitchen chair that Sara’s dragged in for this purpose. She steps out of the way so Shane can eye it. “So she wants to sit there and watch me ride you while she uses a vibrator on herself.” Shane looks a little like he’s gonna choke, and Ryan smiles. “You cool with that, big guy?”

“Can I kiss you?” Shane blurts. It surprises Sara, and it looks like it even surprises Shane a bit, but Ryan’s nonplussed. Before any of them can say anything else, Ryan pulls Shane into a kiss.

Sara has kissed Shane a lot in her life. He’s always so sweet and gentle, big hands cupping her face, kissing her like he’s pouring all of his love into it. 

The way he kisses Ryan is so opposite to that. It’s like a battle, almost, the way they push and pull at each other. The kiss turns dirty quickly, which is also something Sara didn’t expect. She sits on the chair across from the bed just as Ryan hooks his leg over Shane’s hips and uses the momentum to sit in his lap. Shane’s fingers twitch like he’s unsure what to do, and his hands settle on Ryan’s hips. Ryan takes the initiative to grab Shane’s hands and put them on his ass. Shane squeezes and then gasps like he surprised himself. 

Ryan breaks away from the kiss to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off his shoulders. Shane looks up at him like he’s a revelation, and Sara can relate. She can’t really see Ryan’s front from here, but she has a great view of his back, and the way his shoulders contract his back muscles as he lets his shirt fall to the floor sends a burst of heat down to her core. She sits up so she can shimmy her pants off and kicks them off to the little pile of clothes gathering on their floor.

Shane’s hands come up to Ryan’s chest shakily, and he cups them like they’re breasts. He experimentally rolls his thumb over one of Ryan’s nipples. Ryan gasps and Shane smirks up at him. It’s the most confident he’s looked yet. “You like that?” Shane asks.

Ryan nods. “Yeah, yes,” he breathes. “Do it again.”

Shane tweaks Ryan’s nipples again and Ryan drops his head against Shane’s shoulder. “Oh you really like that, huh?” Shane asks. He kisses the side of Ryan’s head (cute) and mumbles something into Ryan’s hairline that Sara can’t quite make out. She’s about to complain but then Ryan stands up and strips the rest of the way, and the words dry up in her throat.

She doesn’t think she can say this enough - Ryan is gorgeous. He’s got strong, tanned legs, a tight, round ass, and a cock that makes her mouth water. It’s not as long as Shane’s, but it’s _thick_. Not for the first time that night, she wishes that she had Ryan’s attention on her. What she wouldn’t do for that cock inside her, stretching her out.

Any trace of jealousy she has in her mind is wiped out when she catches the expression on Shane’s face. Eyes wide, he looks up at Ryan like Ryan’s some kind of sex god. His hand twitches on his thigh like he wants to reach out and touch but he doesn’t know if he can. She isn’t sure if that’s years of repressed bisexuality or general nervousness, but the way his cock fills out his pants convinces her that she was crazy to ever think he wouldn’t be into this.

Sara, in short, is a goddamn genius. 

Ryan looks smugly between Shane and Sara. “You know,” he says in Sara’s direction. “It’s unfair that I’m the only person naked right now.”

Sara stands from the chair and pulls her shirt off, throws it to the floor. Shane lets out a pained noise from the bed, like the bi panic is actually hurting him. “That’s a pity,” Sara says. Ryan’s got his eyes trained on her and she figures she’s allowed to have some fun too. She walks up to him, gets an arm around his neck and says, “maybe you should remedy the situation.”

Ryan pulls her into a kiss, all commanding in a way that makes her wet. He makes quick work of her bra with one hand (nice) and lets her bra fall between them. He cups her breasts and rubs one of her nipples with the pad of his thumb. She sighs into his mouth as he squeezes her nipples, the perfect mix between too much and not enough.

One of Ryan’s hands traces its way from her breasts down her stomach into her panties. He rubs at her clit gently and she groans, drops her head against his shoulder. Ryan presses one finger against her hole and whispers loud enough for Shane to hear, “you’re so fucking wet.”

“Holy shit,” Shane says. Ryan and Sara look over at him in tandem as Shane makes quick work of his own shirt. “I need someone’s hands on me right now.”

Ryan laughs. He gives Sara’s clit one last hard rub (she gasps) and then gently pushes her towards the chair. “Take those off, baby girl,” he says as Shane strips off his pants and his boxers. “I have to tend to your boyfriend now.”

Sara, fortunately, is very good at following directions. She pulls her panties off and tosses them into the ever growing pile of clothes. She spreads her legs and rubs at her hole with two of her fingers. She avoids her clit for now; she wants to watch for a bit.

And what a show it is. Ryan sits in Shane’s lap again and leans forward to connect their lips. He grabs Shane’s cock and strokes it dry, to which Shane groans into his mouth. Sara wonders if it feels different. She wonders if the novelty makes it good. She wonders how much better it would be if Ryan knew everything Sara knows about making Shane come hard.

“Hey sweetheart,” Ryan calls to Sara when they break apart. “Can you get us some lube?”

“Certainly,” Sara replies. She stands and rifles through the drawer of their bedside table until she finds the bottle of lube, a condom, and her vibrator. She hands the lube to Ryan, deposits the condom on the bed, and kisses Shane. “Love you baby,” she whispers.

“Love you too,” Shane whispers. Sara goes back to her chair and sits back down. She runs the vibrator from her clit to her hole, but doesn’t turn it on yet.

Ryan pours the lube onto his hand and goes back to stroking Shane’s cock. He moves faster now, and Shane gasps like he’s being strangled. “You like that, huh?” Ryan asks. He thumbs the head and Shane’s hips thrust into Ryan’s hand. “You want to fuck me, big guy?”

“Yes,” Shane whispers like a revelation. “Yes, please.”

Ryan lets go of Shane’s cock and pours more lube on his fingers. He sits up a bit and presses two fingers into his hole. He fucks himself on them slowly, his head thrown back. Sara’s pussy throbs as she turns the vibrator on and presses it deeper against her hole. It’s too big to push in, but the tease of it is more than enough for her right now.

Ryan adds another finger and groans. “You like what you see, big guy?”

Sara manages to tear her eyes away from Ryan to look at Shane. His mouth dropped open, his face flushed, his eyes wide. Sara would make fun of him if she were to fare any better. As it is, she knows she must look the exact same way.

“Yeah,” Shane answers.

Ryan pushes his fingers deeper and whines. “You wanna see me split open on your cock like this? Just absolutely gagging for it?” He pushes himself closer to Shane. Shane’s fingers twitch where they’re laying on the sheets but he doesn’t touch Ryan, like if he does, the whole illusion might be broken. “You’ve got a good cock, big guy. I bet it’ll feel so good, stretching out my tight little hole.”

“Yes,” Shane gasps. “Yes, please, I want to be inside you, please.”

Sara pushes two fingers into herself just as Ryan pulls his out. He grabs the condom from where Sara left it on the bed earlier and opens it with his teeth (hot), makes quick work of rolling it down Shane’s cock. Shane gasps at the contact like he could probably come just from the gentle pressure of Ryan’s fingertips on his dick. 

Sara curls her fingers to press against her g-spot and lets her eyes fall closed for a second. God, she really does have the best ideas, sometimes.

When she opens her eyes again, Ryan has Shane’s cock lubed up and is hovering above it. He looks but at Sara and smirks. He’s easily the most composed person Sara’s ever had in her bed. “You ready to see me take your boyfriend’s gay virginity?”

Sara smiles back. She pulls her fingers out and spreads herself open so the boys can see just how wet she is. “I don’t know,” she says coyly. “Do I seem ready?”

“Fuck,” Shane says. Both Sara and Ryan turn back to him. “Teases. You are both so-”

He never gets to finish his thought because Ryan lowers himself on Shane’s dick fast. So many emotions flicker through Shane’s face that it’s almost impossible to tell which is which. Shock, a little fear, lust. He looks over at Sara through blown out eyes as she thrusts her fingers back inside and it settles somewhere between lust and love. 

Sara gives him the most reassuring look she can muster with a couple fingers in her pussy and Shane’s cock inside a prostitute. If Ryan notices this silent exchange, he says nothing, but he doesn’t move and so Sara thinks he must be aware something’s happening. “Ryan,” she says.

“Yeah, baby?” Ryan calls over his shoulder. He sounds a little wrecked, which is fair. Shane’s dick is big; no matter how many times she’s ridden it, it’s a shock for her every time too. 

Sara’s eyes lock with Shane’s. “Fuck my boyfriend.”

It’s like a dam breaks, then. No one speaks as Ryan starts riding Shane in earnest. Shane’s making more noise than Sara’s ever heard during sex, and she would be offended if she had room in her brain for anything other than “hot” and “fuck”. It seems that Shane’s vocabulary isn’t faring any better; his has been reduced to “fuck” “god” “Ryan” and “Sara”. 

Sara fucks herself at the same pace as Ryan’s riding Shane’s cock. She turns her vibrator on and holds it against her clit. It’s so good that she almost wants to close her eyes, but there’s no way she’s looking away from these two beauties. 

Shane’s hands finally start working again. He gets one on Ryan’s thigh and digs his nails in, which makes Ryan throw his head back and start riding Shane faster. He uses the other to jerk Ryan off, that pretty cock leaking all over his fingertips.

“Fuck,” Ryan says. He leans forward, both his hands on Shane’s chest to support his weight, and starts talking. “Your cock feels so good inside me, big guy. How’s it feel for you, huh? How’s it feel to know your cock is stretching open a guy? How’s that dick leaking all over your knuckles feel?”

Shane shivers like a bolt of lightning’s gone down his spine. “So good,” he answers. “It’s- _fuck_. Ryan.”

“Yeah?” Ryan asks. He sounds cocky. “You gonna blow your wad in my ass? Come on.” He leans back a bit and scrapes his nails down Shane’s chest. “Almost wish we didn’t have this condom. Would love to feel that load in my hole.”

That seems to break Shane. He thrusts his hips up a few times and then stops, pulls Ryan down with the hand on his thigh as his hips give aborted little thrusts up. After that, it’s like a chain reaction. Ryan nudges Shane’s hand off of his dick and replaces it with his own. It only takes a few good tugs for Ryan to come all over Shane’s chest, painting him with it. The sight of the two of them so devastated sends Sara over the edge too; she comes around her own fingers, the vibrator on her clit.

By the time she comes back to her senses, Ryan’s pulled off of Shane’s cock, the condom deposited in the trash can. Shane makes grabby hands for Sara. Sara turns off the vibe and drops it to the floor before she goes to the bed, curls into Shane’s chest. He’s covered in sweat and come but he’s still fucking gorgeous. She can’t help but kiss his cheek.

“Was that good?” she whispers to him.

Shane rolls his eyes. “Very,” he whispers back. “I should never doubt you. You’re obviously the goddess of great ideas.”

Sara smiles. “I know.”

They watch as Ryan gets dressed. He grabs his phone from where it was deposited on the floor and stretches, his back cracking. “I wish I could pass out right now,” he says.

“Why don’t you?” Shane says. Sara and Ryan turn to him in tandem and Shane turns bright red. “I mean, if you want to. And if Sara’s okay with that. You can crash here.” Shane scoots over a bit to make room for Ryan. “A quick power nap?”

Shane looks down at Sara and she nods, turns to Ryan. “That’s cool with me.”

Ryan considers it for a long second. “Okay,” he says. “Yeah, thanks, man.” He gets in the bed next to them and Shane pulls him close, so Sara and Ryan are both laying on his chest. Ryan scrunches his nose up. “You’re covered in cum.”

Shane laughs. “Yeah, whose fault is that?” he asks.

Sara’s so tired that she just lets herself float as they jokingly argue. She’s vaguely aware of Shane pressing a kiss to her temple right as she drifts off to sleep. He mutters, “I love you” into her hairline.

She loves him. And she has a sneaking suspicion that someone else might be starting to as well.

**THE END**


End file.
